The invention is directed to a cover for an album, and more specifically, the invention is directed to a personalized loose-leaf album cover.
Album covers and related products have been known before. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 170,042 to Anthony shows a photograph album. U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,621 shows a transparent container for books, magazines and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,259 shows a book cover made from wood.
Devices to be used with books have been known before. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 389,891 to Kinnard shows an adjustable book leveler.
Often times a person wants a loose-leaf album cover that is permanently personalized. However, none of the above-mentioned patents show album covers which are permanently personalized.
Sometimes a person would like a personalized album cover that is permanently personalized on the exterior thereof wherein the personalization of the interior surfaces of the album can be temporary or permanent. None of these earlier patents show a personalized loose-leaf album cover which includes means on the interior surface of the album covers to either permanently or temporarily personalize the album cover.
Thus, there exists a need for a personalized loose-leaf album cover. There exists a further need for a personalized loose-leaf album cover that provides means for personalizing the interior surfaces thereof, either permanently or temporarily.